


Under the Falling Snow

by annetheseamaiden



Series: MCU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, because let's be clear, bucky would totally be like all over his girl and just smile at her, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: for anon- Bucky and reader are really flirty, almost as friends with benefits but without the benefits and she wakes him up in the middle of the night to spend time outside in the snow? Fluffy and Bucky being a cocky tease and he is clearly smitten with her? Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Falling Snow

If it had been another person, he would have told them to fuck off. Specially since it was the middle of the night. But alas, it was you. What he did though was something that he always did when you woke him up. He threw a pillow at you, and then pulled you to him and wrapped his legs around you and went to kiss your neck.  “If you keep sneaking into my room people will talk.” He mumbled in his sleep.

“They already talk.” You whispered back as he dozed off back to his sleep. “Didn’t you hear what Tony told Steve?”

“No, because unlike you, I don’t eavesdrop.” He said as he started to tangle  you in his arms more than you already were. Was such thing possible.

“Bucky don’t— Bucky—Buck wake up.” You fought your way out of the deadlocking position he had you from.

“Darling, its the middle of the night!” He yawned.

“C’mon, it’s snowing Buck.”  You had been waiting for it to snow. You liked the snow. You liked the silence it brought.

“Perfect!” He said as he pulled you closer towards him. “Now we can cuddle and blame it on the cold.” He yawned while giving you a kiss on one of your shoulders.

“Let’s go outside.” You insisted, “I know it is childish, and that I should’ve already outgrown this at my age, but I want to build a snowman, Bucky. With you!”

He must have fallen right back to sleep for you had no answer. It wasn’t fair for you, not even at least six months ago you had to endure a series of old baseball games he wanted to watch almost weekly. And then there was the Star Wars series which was very hard for you to watch. With a little of a struggle you broke free from how he had your face buried in the right part of his chest.

“Where are you going?” He smirked in his sleep.

“Snow.” You said, “Bucky, I was serious when I said that at my age I want to play in the snow.”

Bucky opened his eyes and grabbed the his mobile that was charging in his night table. “It is 2:30 in the morning.”

“You have kept me awake for more than 24 hours, Barnes.” You said as you straddled him. He winced half in pain and half in pleasure as you brushed your sex against his.

He moaned your name.

You pressed yourself a little bit harder while you leaned over him to give him a kiss on his cheek.

“Vixen.”

“I believe that you are quite woken up now. Or at least some parts of you are. Let’s go outside.” You said as you got off him, “Now.”

He tapped the light of his night table and it turned on. You laughed at the sight. He had a tent on his pants and he instantly knew that you were going to use this as an inside joke until the end of time.

“You said snow?” He asked with a smile while looking at his pants.

“It can be quite beneficial.” You said, “If you had just woken up when I told you, he wouldn’t have been awake. The cold might help him go back to sleep.”

“I’ll get up if you give me a kiss.”

You shook your head as you stood up from the bed. “If I kiss you, you will pin me down, and you very well know that you are not going to get inside my pants.”

“I haven’t succeeded yet.” He pointed out as you opened his closet. You took his snow boots out and his winter coat.

“Where are your gloves?”

With a little of pain he got up from his bed and walked towards you. He stood right behind you. He snaked one of his arms around you, pulling you closer to him while with his other free hand he opened a little drawer. “I keep my things in order, Y/N.”

“Unlike me. I need to use your gloves. I can’t find mine.”

“They are in the your room.” He said, “I left them there. You were sleeping—snoring in those little black pants that you call underwear. What a sight.”

You turned back at him and pecked his cheek. “If you want the other kind of kiss, you need to catch me first Barnes.”

He enjoyed this so much.

“I am going to count to ten.” He smiled under his breath, “One—”

You bit your lip with a smile before you took off.

As he put his winter coat on, he told himself to gather all the courage he had to make it official between the two of you.

You ran pass your room and remembered to grab your gloves. You ran and ran and could not help it but to laugh when you saw Clint, Tony and Steve awake playing cards.

“You are all still awake?” You asked them.

“Says the other one.” Tony said, “Where are you going. It is snowing.”

You left the living room in a hurry and then when Bucky came out running after you, Tony rolled his eyes at the sight. Steve smile meanwhile Clint looked like a little girl in love.

“Come on, she could be your great-grand child!” Tony complained.

“Fuck off, Stark.”

With that, he ran after you.

“Weren’t you supposed to make me run after you?” He asked when he saw you sitting in the snow.

“I am making it easy for you Barnes. 70 years frozen must have stalled your skirt chasing game.”

“I didn’t have time exact for skirt chasing.” He said, “Unless the target was a woman. Which then—”

You didn’t want to hear him talking about that. So you threw a snowball at him.

When it hit him, he looked down and laughed. He shook his head, shaking the snow away from his face before proceeding to walk towards you. You continued to throw snow balls at him, but this time he skipped them with an ever growing smile. When he was standing in front of you, he kneeled and pushed you back.

“You promised me a kiss.” He smirked, “And you threw snow at me.”

He tickled you just before he intended to kiss you. With his hand, he made his way to reach your neck. He then started slowly leave a path of wet kisses until he got to your earlobes.

From the window, Tony shook his head. The two of you were in plain sight if you bothered to look. “They are going at it right in plain sight.”

This made Clint quickly stand up from where he was sitting and join Tony.

Still on top of you he began to give you soft kisses on your lips.

You threw snow at him again.

“You are unbelievable. Is this what you woke me up for?”

“I wanted to spend some time with you.” You smile, ‘That it did not included us, in bed.”

“We’ll go ski tomorrow. Or ice skate.” He smiled.

Bucky rested his back against the snow and took your hand. He looked at you and blew a kiss at you. “Are you cold?” He asked you.

You shook your head.

“Liar!” He laughed as he touched your nose with his finger. “You are freezing. I know you.”

He pulled you towards him and cuddled you not taking his eyes from your face.

“Isn’t the silence so peaceful when it is snows? Isn’t beautiful?”

“You are more beautiful.” He blew a kiss again. Which you gave back by kissing the dimple on his chin.

“Date me.” He blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

You chuckled.

“I mean it.” He said sitting up. You mirrored his movements.

“Buck, don’t joke.”

“I am not joking. I mean it.  We are always together, and when we are not, we are on our phones, texting each other. When we are how we are right now, we end up kissing and wanting things to go further.”

“I understand that reason. We both know the why we haven’t.” You said, “We go on missions together. The distraction. I know that we can take care of ourselves when we are on our own. But together? What if you get hurt?” You asked, “How do you expect me to concentrate?”

“Isn’t it worthy? I mean, once you have something as special as we do. You have to cherish it.” His heart was going very fast.

You couldn’t help it but to smile and blush. That last part, you had said it to him a long time ago when you watched with him the movie Love Story, referring to the relationship between Oliver and Jenny.

“You are unbelievable.” You said feeling colder by the minute. “Jut kiss me, Bucky. I say yes.”

“Really?” He asked.

“With a condition.” You said shivering.

“Name it.”

“You wont baby me or worry about the missions I go to on my own.” You said.

“Same goes to you.” He said. “But I’ll still worry. That’s practically impossible. If I don’t have you physicaly with me, I will still feel that you might be in danger.”

“Then when we are working together. Promise me that you wont over protect me like you always do.”

He buried his face on your chest. “That I can’t promise..” He said against you before pulling his face up, “But I’ll try my best.” That argument right there made you know that it would be the main issue in your relationship. But you decided to worry about it later. “How about we get out of here. You’re freezing. And you know how I feel about it.”

“Then we need to start building happy memories around it.” You smiled. He lowered his face and kissed you right in your lips.

Tony who was watching everything instantly looked at Clint and then at Steve and shut the blinds. “They are going at it in the snow. Like bunnies. It is disgusting.”

Steve stood up from where he was sitting and went to the window. He opened the blinds and laughed.

“Atta boy!” Steve smiled and then laughed when you threw a snow at Bucky’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback is always lovely to have!


End file.
